Deserted Temple
by Luinromenwen
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin are left alone in the Jedi Temple... enough said.


It had been 10 years since Anakin first met Obi-Wan Kenobi, and 10 years since Anakin had a moment of peace. It seemed like there were always missions to go on, always battles to win, he always had to train with Master Yoda and when he was actually able to go to sleep, he only had nightmares about his mother. But today would be different. Master Yoda and Master Windu were leaving the Jedi Temple to have a conference with the King of some far away planet that Anakin had never heard of. He and Master Obi-Wan were to remain in charge of the Temple. Yoda and Windu would only be gone for a week, but it was a week that Anakin had been dying to have.  
  
It was early in the morning. Anakin had just woken up and was waiting for Master Obi-Wan to come to his room with the plans for the day.  
  
"We have to go teach Yoda's class." Obi-Wan said as he entered Anakin's room. "They're very young Jedi, Anakin, and will be hard to train. Are you ready?"  
  
To Anakin, training Jedi sounded like a dream compared to all of the missions they had been going on lately. "Of course I am, Master. I have been looking forward to this."  
  
The 2 Jedi walked into the Training room and found that the children already had their helmets on and their lightsabers activated. "Why do you all have your lightsabers ready? Does Master Yoda allow you all to activate them before he comes?" The children shook their heads "no." "Well then, why should today be any different?"  
  
Anakin started giggling at his Master and stepped in closer to him. "It's because we're the substitutes, Master. You didn't think they would behave for us did you?"  
  
"You're right, Anakin." Obi-Wan turned to the children with a stern look. "Turn off your lightsabers, children. Today we will be meditating." Everyone in the class turned off their lightsabers but one child.  
  
"I don't want to meditate today, Master Obi-Wan." He whined and started swinging his lightsaber.  
  
"Be careful with the lightsaber!" Obi-Wan shouted. He knew that the children's lightsabers weren't set to their full power, but they could still cause a lot of damage. "Put your lightsaber down NOW."  
  
"Make me!" The young boy shouted and started running around the room.  
  
Anakin began laughing as his Master started to chase him. "Would you like some help, Master?"  
  
Obi-Wan turned around to look at Anakin and just as he did so, felt a sharp pain cut across his leg. He fell to the ground and looked at the young boy in shock. "You cut me!"  
  
The little Jedi started to cry and he dropped his lighsaber, but it landed on Obi-Wan and started burning his chest. "Master!" Anakin shoved the little boy aside, got the lightsaber off of his Master and threw it across the room in anger. "Get away from him!" He yelled. "You've hurt him!" Anakin turned back to his Master in a panic. "Are you ok, Master?" Before Obi-Wan could answer, an elderly woman Jedi came running in.  
  
"What's happened here?!" She asked as she looked down at Master Kenobi and saw his burnt shirt. "Nevermind. Anakin, take him to the hospital wing and I'll watch the children."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt him!" The little boy shouted through tears. "It was only an accident!"  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Ranch. (I mean Hospital Wing)  
  
Anakin had carried his Master all the way to the Hospital Wing himself and set him on a bed. "Where are the nurses?" Anakin asked his Master. "There should be some here. WHERE ARE THEY?!"  
  
"Calm down, Anakin. Don't get angry." Obi-Wan said as he kept his hand over the burnt area on his chest. "Something went wrong in one of the other classes today and that's where all the nurses have gone. I felt it in the Force. You were so angry, you didn't take the time to reach out to it." Obi- Wan said as he winced from the pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master."  
  
"Now. Anakin, you'll have to fix the wound yourself."  
  
Anakin swallowed hard as he realized that he would have to undress part of his Master. "M-Master, maybe we should wait for a nurse." Anakin said, knowing how he felt about Obi-Wan. He had been able to keep his feelings inside for 10 years, but through those 10 years he never had to do what he was about to do. And he wasn't sure he could control himself.  
  
"That's ridiculous, Anakin. You're perfectly capable of doing this yourself. Now grab those things on the counter over there. I'll talk you through it. It's quite simple really."  
  
"Ok, Master. If you say so." Anakin got the things off of the counter and then walked back to the bedside. "I guess I'll take your tunic off then, m- m-Master."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him awkwardly as he said that. "You do that, Anakin." Obi- Wan was having trouble understanding why this was so hard for Anakin to do.  
  
Anakin places his hands on his Master and slowly began unwrapping his tunic. 


End file.
